Sweet Revenge
by Randa-Chan
Summary: Summary: Estel goes too far one day and as a result, Legolas decides that it’s time for operation ‘Pay back.’ Estel had better watch out because what Legolas has in mind certainly won’t be pretty. To say the least, it’ll be humiliating.


**Sweet Revenge **

**Author's Note: **Hi all! (waves madly) Bet you didn't think I'd be back. Well hey, here I am. (giggles) It's taken me a while but I've decided to write you guys a quick little fic while I try to start up my next major fic. I was just thinking about "Happy Easter Legolas" again today and realised that it was certainly not the short fic I said it'd be. Anyways, this one definitely will be short so read on and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Estel goes too far one day and as a result, Legolas decides that it's time for operation 'Pay back.' Estel had better watch out because what Legolas has in mind certainly won't be pretty. To say the least, it'll be humiliating.

**Disclaimer: **Mischievous Elrohir and Elladan, clever Leggy, annoying Aragorn, surprising Glorfindel, stern Thranduil and serious Elrond are sadly, not mine and are the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Legolas sighed and calmly tied back his once golden locks. His hair was now stained a bright purple in various places where someone had upended a bucket of rotten blueberries on him yesterday. He knew it had been Estel but the youth had been all innocent eyed when the Prince had seen him later that afternoon and arranged to have a duel with him this afternoon.

He tossed the comb back onto the dressing room table and decided he'd skip breakfast that morning. The only other person that knew Legolas looked like this was his father whom Estel had been speaking with yesterday. Legolas couldn't imagine what kind of teasing he'd have to endure if he came across the twins before he managed to get the stains out of his hair. If it was their father, Legolas knew it would be even worse. Better to die of annoyance from the twins teasing him then from shame and embarrassment because of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, one of the most powerful elves to have ever lived.

Legolas expertly climbed out the window and into the trees beyond. It was the fifth prank Estel had managed to pull on him in the last week and Legolas was at a loss as to how Estel was able to do it. For some reason, Estel seemed to have become clever over night and all of a sudden, the pranks had started to work.

Before now, Estel's many pranks had never succeeded on him. He sighed, what he wouldn't give for sweet revenge.

Legolas started and nearly fell out of the tree he was currently perched in when a hand reached out and grasped him gently but firmly on the shoulder.

'Take it easy Legolas,' said a voice chuckling softly. The Prince turned to see none other than the legendary Balrog Slayer himself, Lord Glorfindel. Legolas sighed and relaxed.

'Gee if I didn't know any better than I would have thought you were but a mortal. You didn't even hear me coming and I certainly made enough noise,' said Glorfindel.

Legolas sighed again. 'You wouldn't be the first person to have snuck up on me in the last week,' he admitted. 'Why is that?' asked Glorfindel with a second chuckle as he settled down next to the Prince.

'Estel has never been able to pull the wool over my eyes yet in the last week he's managed to pull five pranks on me,' explained the younger elf.

Glorfindel laughed. 'Yes I did hear you scream two days ago when you had a lovely surprise left hanging over your bedroom door.' Legolas grimaced as he remembered the bucket of freezing cold water that had come down on him a few days before. It had not been pleasant to say the least.

'So how are you going to extract your revenge?' asked Glorfindel. Legolas groaned. 'That's just it,' he said, exasperated. 'Estel knows that I know it's him and he keeps hiding or sleeping else where at night or being with you, Ada, Erestor or Lord Elrond.'

Glorfindel shook his head and sighed. 'Well at least I can solve one of your two problems,' he said. 'How?' asked Legolas glumly, not really paying attention. 'I did a little ferreting around in the library last night,' he explained. I discovered that a particular book of lore was missing from the library and also some herbs from the storerooms. You just proved my suspicions right then, as well as what you've already told me.'

'Really?' asked Legolas, thoroughly confused. Glorfindel smiled and handed the younger elf a bottle. 'Drink this,' he said. 'What is it?' asked Legolas wrinkling his nose as he smelt the liquid within. 'That'll stop you're friend pulling the wool over you eyes,' replied Glorfindel.

When Legolas only stared blankly at him, Glorfindel sighed. 'It seems Estel has been doing a little research and came across a particular drug that you can put into someone's food and it dulls their senses. At least with elves anyway, if given to a human, it can knock them senseless. Forget what the name of the stuff is but hey, I remembered the remedy at least,' elaborated Glorfindel.

Legolas was surprised but he at last swallowed the liquid and after a few moments, he suddenly felt his senses strengthen and he realised that he could actually hear Elladan and Elrohir off in the distance arguing over something where as before, he hadn't been able to hear a thing.

'But how did you know what it was?' asked Legolas. Glorfindel chuckled. 'You'd never know it but up until the Last Great Alliance, Lord Elrond was actually a very devious youngster and spent hours coming up with pranks to pull on me while I watched over him. Like you and Estel, they never succeeded until one day he started slipping that drug into my food. I met Mithrandir a few weeks later and he figured it all out straight away. He helped me mix the remedy for it and gave me the book of lore in which it was. Eventually it wound up in Elrond's library after years of carrying it around with me. It's quite funny because after all these years, that exact same idea has turned up in Elrond's nephew of sorts and also his foster son.'

Legolas sighed, he should have known. Warmly, he thanked Glorfindel and then left the golden haired warrior, lightly dropping to the ground five metres below where they had been sitting.

* * *

Legolas whistled a merry tune as he stopped by the armory to pick up a practice sword. He was on his way to meet Estel on the training grounds at the eastern end of Rivendell. Estel probably thought he was going to beat him for the first time ever but Legolas knew for a fact that this would not be so. He was going to thrash him and thrash him good.

Legolas had a plan, an eye for an eye really. Five pranks meant five different ways of paying his friend back and phrase one would consist of Legolas whipping Estel in their dual today.

* * *

The twins and Estel were already there when Legolas arrived, all three talking animatedly over something and laughing a good deal. They shut up and starred guiltily at one another when Legolas appeared.

It appeared that the twins had had a hand in helping out Estel with his pranks thought Legolas. He'd deal with those two later, for now, it was time for his match with Estel.

Suddenly, the twins appeared to notice Legolas properly for the first time. 'Legolas, what on Middle Earth did you do to your hair?' said Elrohir, his eyes huge.

Legolas was not easily fooled; he knew that Estel had just been telling the twins about his hair and the other pranks. He scowled at the younger twin. 'Why don't you discuss it again with your filthy human brother after the dual?' he replied. Legolas then turned his attention back to Estel. The youth stuck his tongue out at Legolas after hearing his earlier remark and simply said, 'stuck up wood elf!'

'Ready to lose and lose badly?' continued Estel. 'Ready to be thwarted once again?' asked Legolas tossing the human a practice sword. 'We'll just see about that because I'm going to make history today,' responded Estel, grinning wickedly at the elf. 'Yeah you'll make history alright,' replied Legolas, 'because you'll lose for the hundredth time in a row!' Legolas smiled triumphantly at Estel but the youth just scowled back.

'All right you two,' called Elladan. 'This is a fight with swords, not words,' said Elrohir from where the twins sat on the railing of the practice yard.

The two circled for a while then Estel suddenly lunged in and upwards, trying to draw Legolas out but the elf was having none of it. He sidestepped so Estel was forced to roll into a ball as he hit the dirt and then let his momentum carry him back up to a standing position. The youth lightly pivoted on his right foot as he came back to a standing position and then once again, they began to circle one another.

Estel tried a second time to draw Legolas out and this time, was successful as he chose to attack Legolas directly. The two fought fiercely but within Legolas' own mind, he knew he was in control and that he would win. Glorfindel's remedy had worked to the letter and now, Legolas' wits were as sharp as ever.

All to quickly it became clear to Estel that things weren't going to plan so it was time to fall back on Plan B. Estel always had a Plan B, no matter what the situation.

The next time Estel was forced to roll out of the way, he rolled across a particularly dry bit so that he kicked up a fair amount of dust. This momentarily blinded his opponent but even through all the dust, Legolas was aware of his friend and neatly knocked his practice sword out of Estel's hand as he came at the elf through the dust.

'I win!' he crowed as the dust cleared. The twins cheered and yelled, 'onya Legolas! Another point to the elves!' Estel sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

'Looks like you made history again today,' said Legolas with a chuckle. 'Yeah,' agreed Estel glumly.

'Boys! Come on, it's nearly dinner and you lot will have to wash up before you can eat,' called Erestor. The tall, brown haired advisor stood just outside the eastern gate, beckoning them.

At the mention of food, all three of Elrond's sons bolted for the House of Elrond, the twins in the lead with Estel cursing them just behind.

Legolas laughed and followed at a more casual pace.

* * *

All was quiet in the House of Elrond. Not even the mice stirred, all except one, a rat.

Legolas Thrandullian sat perched, on top of a cupboard behind some boxes. The cupboard stood in the hallway just outside Estel's room. Estel had always been an early riser and right on cue, Legolas heard movement from within the human's room.

Minutes later, Estel opened the door and stepped right out into Legolas' trap, a bucket of cold water and rotten blueberries.

The human yelled in surprised shock and cold.

'ESTEL!' Lord Elrond's cry rocketed throughout the house. 'Some of us are trying to sleep around here! KNOCK IT OFF!'

Legolas giggled softly, phase two was complete.

* * *

Estel starred gloomily at his plate as he idly pushed a couple of peas around his plate. Legolas had managed to lay two more pranks on him the day after he had doused the human in cold water and rotten blueberries.

That had been yesterday and Estel was still trying to recover form the aftermath of those two pranks.

The first one yesterday had consisted of Legolas slipping itching powder into his tunic and leggings. As a result, his skin was still a raw red and very itchy. He had spent most of yesterday in a freezing cold bath in order to stop the itching.

The second prank had been far worse.

Legolas had slipped some kind of hair dye into his shampoo and as a result, it had bleached all the colour from his hair so now Estel's hair was as pale as Legolas'.

Both Elrond and Thranduil had pulled Legolas aside after that and had said that enough was enough. Legolas had surely paid back his friend by now and it was time that all of this came to a stop.

Legolas had smiled and simply said that there would be no more pranks except for one but he didn't mention that bit to anyone else.

The only people happy it seemed, was Legolas and Glorfindel. Elrond and Thranduil were arguing over something, the twins weren't speaking to each other because they'd had a dreadful fight only a few hours ago and Erestor was scowling because he was stuck between the two arguing twins and Glorfindel was snickering at him about it.

* * *

The weeks slipped by and all two quickly, everyone forgot about Legolas' and Estel's pranks. Everyone except Legolas.

Late one autumn afternoon, it was time for Thranduil to leave and head back to Mirkwood.

Each said goodbye in turn until all the goodbyes had been said. Estel suspected nothing and Legolas had just smiled at him, as if nothing was wrong.

'You will come and see us in spring won't you?' asked Legolas. Estel nodded. Good thought Legolas to himself. At least I will know when he's coming. He sniggered to himself as he thought of the surprise he had left behind.

* * *

'LEGOLAS!'

The angry cry rebounded off the walls of the hidden valley to reach Legolas and Thranduil who were nearly out of the valley itself.

'What on Arda was that?' said Thranduil frowning. Legolas shrugged, trying hard not to laugh and thankful that he was now passing out of the valley of Imladris and into the High Pass.

He shook his head and chuckled as he thought of his friends back in the House of Elrond.

* * *

Elrond had just settled down to read his latest book when screams erupted throughout Imladris.

Knowing those cries all to well, the elven lord leapt to his feet, fear gripping his heart as he turned and dashed to his sons' rooms.

The sight that greeted the elven lord shocked him to say the least as he arrived at Estel's doorway.

Everything was dark so the elven lord lit a candle and held it up to see what lay inside.

He was astounded to discover hundreds of fake spiders hanging from the ceiling and bits of string everywhere. Someone had put honey all over everything and in a tangled heap on the ground lay the twins and Estel, covered in mounds of sticky honey and string.

It was clear that Estel's brothers had come rushing in to help him when they had heard Estel's cries only to be caught in the trap as well and Elrond was pretty sure he knew whose trap it was.

'LEGOLAS!' roared Estel.

Elrond sighed. It appeared that this year's winter was going to be very long as he was sure the twins and Estel would most certainly beginning plotting their revenge at once.

'For the love of the Valar,' he sighed, raising his eyes skyward. '_Why me?_'

As Elrond expected, his question was left unanswered so he simply turned back to the mess, his mouth set in a grim line as he prepared to help clean it up.

**The End **

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you guys liked it! See ya later! Love Randa-Chan aka Ralindë the Elf.


End file.
